legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Klaus
Klaus is the Arseid family's butler and co-instructor to the Arseid Style in the Trails of Cold Steel trilogy. Appearance: An elderly looking senior man, grey-white hair that’s comb into a gentleman’s style with a lock of it dangle over his left forehead spot, and a mustache, and has violet color eyes. He wears a dark grey-purple sleeve suit with silver two stripe line edges, gold buttons on the wrist collar and on the front of the chest. Wears a white collar shirt underneath, tied with a light pink bow-tie with a gold circle pin in the middle. Over the suit was a blue shoulder cloth reaching down to his elbow joints with yellow lining designs and marks, and two buttons for each side with a thread attaching across the open chest spot. Wears white pants, dark grey-purple shoes, and white gloves. On hand, he wields a silver rapier to aid him in combat. Personality: A elderly man who’s very much a well behave experience butler over his long years of service. He can be humble gentleman to be around, patient with others, and he is modest to make light jokes about his skills aren’t as sharp as they use to be when he was not as old as he is now. He is well knowledgable for having lived as long as he has, and seems to be a responsible person in handling task for his master when Victor S. Arsied is away. He also shows to have a good assessment of others and their capable combat abilities of what weapon styles they come from, even judging how strong they current are without seeing them fight by deduction. He knows to be calm, cool, and collective when some ‘very suspicious’ company who hold some power either in authority or military might, he stands with his guard and wits up for if any…problems, should arise… Character Profile: HISTORY: Has been a butler in service to the Arseid House for a long number of years, serving Viscount Victor S. Arseid, and helping to care for Laura S. Arseid since she was very young. And when Laura took up wanting to learn the ways of the sword, it might be possible that Klaus was helping her to practice the Arseid School of Swordsmanship, but Laura never could beat him. SKILLS: A steward of the Arseid House, and also serves as acting master of the Arseid school of swordsmanship. He has the proficiency in the art of concealment. While holding quite a few talents being a butler, a steward, and acting master for a school of swordsmanship, he seems capable of handling the shoulders of so much responsibility which shows he’s patient to support. He’s shown being good at deducing how skilled others show to be, even those that he’s never seen how they fight. Even going so far as to sense if his opponent was holding back due to reason; much like when he faced Rean. His honorary title as acting master of the Arseid School of Swordsmanship is no joke, as his stance leaves no openings. Laura even admits that she’s been defeated by Klaus on more occasions then she like to count. Rean even stated he could feel Klaus’ power even when he hasn’t moved yet. Not to mention, his skill would be more then a match against Millium’s Airgetlam: AKA Lammy. With Class VII’s teamwork, they managed to push Klaus back to earn a victory, but question remains…One: From not seen being so tired after a battle, Two: If the gang would have won against the acting master in a one-on-one fight? In Cold Steel II, he showed himself to be on his guard the entire time when Wallace Bardias and Aurelia Le Guin visited the Arseid House to which their presence alone displayed strengths to even make Laura lose her will to stand in front of such incredibly strong foes; Klaus shows such well will and knowledge that even the two generals felt like he could be a worthy fighter to just PASS the time from not finding any other worthy opponents. Battle Scope: An elderly butler who serves Viscount Arseid. Serves as acting master of the Arseid school. '-Elegant Thrust:' Klaus will approach a target, then rear his rapier back while admitting a violet color aura around himself. Then thrust forward with a powerful wave force to deliver a strong piercer damage on the target. '-Sonic Wave:' Klaus rears his rapier from the right to his left side while admitting a blue color aura on the blade. Then swings it off from left to right, taking the form of a swallow bird in a blue and emerald light, impacting targets with considerable damage. Noted Fact: This move seems similar to Soaring Bird used by Thor’s Academy’s Fencing Club members. Trivia * He is the second oldest character being a professional swordsman and butler to a high-class family since Philip Renard in Trails in the Sky. Category:Male Characters Category:Support Characters Category:Fencer Category:Household Servants Category:NPC Characters Category:Imperial Civilians Category:Cold Steel Characters